Dragon and the Snake
by syrifkedzior
Summary: When a new girl moves to Hidden Leaf Village and joins up with Team Seven. Her village burned down from the flames of a dragon named Takashi. The dragon vanished and was never found again. She was the only survivor of her village. Certain eyes take a interest in her, snake eyes. Rated M for strong language, and lemon. *Part AU and part manga based*
1. Chapter 1

***I do not only any part of Naruto. I go off of Manga/Anime for some of the events but I do not own Naruto.***

I was moving to the Hidden Leaf Village. Even though I was born in the Hono Village,and, it had a beautiful few of the mountains. In the fall, the mountains would be covered in leaves that had fallen from their branches. Every fall I would climb the tallest mountain to see someone dear to my heart. At the top of the mountain laid a dragon, the dragon had black scales that had a dark sliver tint. Long spikes came out of his forehead. One day in the fall he told me what his name was, it was Takashi. Somehow I knew what he was saying and I understood him. Takashi also told me that he enjoyed my company. It was summer when a group of villages tried to attack him while he was asleep. They managed to slice his right side with a knife. In pain he decided that he would release flames to burn them alive. In the process Takashi ending up burning down my village, and yet I am the only one who survived the flames. After my village was turned to ash from the flames I ending up moving towards the Hidden Leaf. As i made my way to the village, I can not help but think what happened to the dragon that i was friends with.

My name is Misa and I am sixteen years old, and, I have long silver hair and black eyes.I was told that i was going to join Team Seven. I was heading to the practice area that they were at, which was in the middle of the woods. There was a path that was cleared so we could go there easily. I was looking at the flowers and the trees,but, one tree stood out at me. The tree was tall and had a piece of paper hung on a nail. On the paper was "WANTED OROCHIMARU!" I torn down the paper from which it hung and put it in my bag for later. I kept walking when i came across the opening where the area was. There was a circle that had tree stumps surrounding the area. There was four other people there, and I only knew one and that was Uchina, Sasuke. The only reason I know of him is because of his clan and that every girl was in love with him. A man that had a mask covering most of his face turned to look at me. He then said "You must be Misa the new member of the team. Welcome my name is Hatake, Kakashi and these are you comrades." He pointed to the female who had long pink hair and green eyes, her name was Haruno, Sakura. She smiled at me and then turned to look at Sasuke with love filled eyes. Kakashi then pointed at the boy with spiky orangish yellow hair. He was impatience and ready to start a fight with Sasuke. I believe his name was Uzumaki, Naruto and I heard that he had the fox spirit inside of him. The fox destroyed his village and was trapped inside of his body when he was a baby. Then Kakashi pointed to Uchina, Sasuke who had black hair and had the distant look to him.

"Before we begin the test tell me about yourself, what you like, dislike and your goals." Kakashi gestured to Naruto to go first. Which he did and he was hyper and boastful, the only thing i remember was that he wanted to become a Hokage. Then it was Saukra's turn and I could tell whom she like and dislike. Sasuke went and I heard about what he wanted to do and what had happened to his clan. Before I knew it, it was my turn to tell them about myself. Everyone was looking at me with eyes filled with wonder. "My name is Misa, I dislike weak people, I love fire, and my goal is to find out what had happened to a certain person." After I finished telling them about me Naruto jumped up from his stump and ready for the test. "So this test is about team work and no one has passed this test before. The goal is to get one of the bells." As he mentioned the bells he pull out three bells, which was golden and was attached to a red ribbon. "You guys may begin now" Kakashi said and as he said it he pulled out a book called "Icha Icha". Naruto was the first person to try attack Kakashi. Cloning himself Kakshi avoiding Naruto's attack. Naruto fell to the ground and Sasuke ran up trying to get the bells instead of attacking Kakashi head on like Naruto. Sasuke did come close to getting gone of the bells but Kakashi turned and pulled the bells away from his reach. I saw Sakura hiding underneath a bush watching Sasuke fight. I looked around to find a tree to climb to get a better view of the area.


	2. Chapter 2

Hakari eye is when the user s allowed to copy moves, and to control minds. The user is also covered in scales, nails become longer and sharper, teeth sharper and longer. My scales are black with a silver tint to them. My black eyes turn to a blood red with a black slit going down the middle. Kakashi felt something was not right and looked in my direction. I jumped down from where i was and began to walk to Kakashi. Kakashi then said "Misa, you may not take part in this test, for the safety of others, but one day you and I will fight." I stopped the Hakari eye and everything went back to normal. Sasuke's eyes were filled with envy, and so was Naruto ;however, Saukra looked at me in hatred. I sat down on one of the stumps until they had finished Kakashi's little test. The test had stopped at sun down. They all passed me, and I began to make my way to my house. I walked into my house and noticed that a man was sitting on my couch. The mysterious man got up and said "Hello my name is orochimaru, and I am curious about you you know it is not easy to make Kakashi afraid, which you had done. Misa you have caught my attention. Will you join me later in life?" "Maybe, if i think it is the right thing to do." "How did i know you was going to say that?"He smiled, then he walked over towards me. When he was in front of me he put his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. He kissed me ,ehich he was a good kisser. When he pulled away, he removed his arms from my waist. He turned to walk out the dorr and then vanished into smoke. After he left, i changed into my clothes and headed to bed. As i laid in the bed my mind was racing about what just happeed. I thought about what he meant by "Will you join me later in life?" . I laid on my bed and drifted asleep. I was standing on top of the mountians when Takashi showed up. He told me the was sorry about the village and she said he knew that the villagers was notfrom Hono village Takashi promised me that he would tell me when i was ready. I told him that I missed seeing him and i told him about Orochimaru and what he had asked of me. "My child, I will eat him if he hurts you. No one will mess with you Sora." "I know Takshi, I do not know what i should do?" "Sora, when you turn eighteen go to him and tell him yes." Takashi looked down at me."I will, will I ever see you again?" Sadddness in my eyes. "Yes Sora I will always be with you, you know this but for now you must awaken." "Talk to you soon, love you Takashi." I smiled. "I love you too, my little Sora." 


	3. Chapter 3

*Two years later* It is my eighteen birthday. I walked in a club with Sakura and Ino. I was wearing a mini skirt and a low cut tank top along with thigh highheel boots. I had my hair put up in a long ponytail. Naruto and Sasuke came over to to us. Naruto and Sakura went off to dance together, Ino went with a random guy, and that left Sasuke and I alone. The music played and Sasuke and I started to dance. It was around twelve o' clock before I got home. When i got into my house, I noticed a man was in my room. When I entered my room, the man got up and walked behind me and put his hands on my hips. "Damn that lucky Sasuke, getting to dance with you like he did." Orochimaru said. I turned around and hugged him with my arms around his neck. "But, Sasuke ins't the one who will have me" I smiled. Orochimaru picked me up and carried me to my bed. He then pointed to my top and smirked. He then said "that comes off". I then put my hands around the base odf my shirt and slide it over my head. I was lying there in my black bra and my mini skirt. He pulled my hair back which left my neck bare. He moved his lips towards my neck then bit down. I could not help but let out a small moan. Orochimaru heard my moan and bit my neck once more but a little harder. He then slid his leg bewteen mine. He moved his mouth away from my neck. I tugged at his shirt and said "this needs to come off". He smiled and lifted his shirt over his head revealing his musclaur stomach. He then tossed his shirt to the corner of the room and wrapped his hands around my back. He then unhooked my bra, sliding the straps off my shoulders and tossed it in the same direction of his shirt. He then started kiss me from my neck and worked his way down. When he had reached my breasts he slide his hand over one. Gently massaging it while he sucked on the other. Switching then worked his way down to my underwear. He then sat up and awrapped his fingers around the band and pulled down. He then slid one of his fingers, then another. I coud not help by let out a moan. He slid his fingers out and kissed me. I put me arms around his waist and bit his neck. He let out a moan as I bit. He then pushed me on the bed. He then said "you are going to regret that". He then undid his pants and slid them off. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him down letting me on top. I looked down to see a bulge and began to take off his underwear. Once he was completey uncovered, I bent down and licked his tip slowy. Moving my tonuge in circles around his tip then licking down his length. Licking my way back up to the tip and took his member into my mouth. I noticed that he gripped the sheets as I began to suck and lick. He then put one of his hands on the back of my head pushing it down. I swallowed and moved up kissing his stomach, while working my way up. As I got to his neck he rotated and made me go under him. He pinned my arms and grabbed something that was on the floor. He then handcuffed my hands to the bed. He smiled and said "now that you cant move you hands the real fun will start". He then grabbed my legs and moved them apart. Getting into position he slowy pushed inside of me. Stopping when he heard me let out a small cry becuase of the pain. He allowed myself time to get use to him. He then slowly thrusted in and out. Keeping the same rate for some time then picked up the rate. I felt myself getting closer to the edge. He then stopped and undid the cuffs. "I am about to.." as I tried to say it I felt myself go over the edge. So did Orochimaru, the laid on the side of me and I cuddled up againist him. He then wrapped his arms around me and I then fell asleep. 


End file.
